Would you?
by Saru-Butt
Summary: Yaoi Hiro x Megumi... Hiro is a not so average boy trying to deal with a not so average life... He then meets an angel in disguise though... READ CHAPTER 1-4 OVER! I REWROTE THE CHAPTERS! RE-READ THEM OR CHAPTER FOUR WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!
1. Chapter One 2nd draft

Note - Listen up! This is the edited, revised and rewritten first chapter! It has new information in it so you'll need to re-read it!  
  
*** Would you? ***  
  
Alyse Minamoto  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
It may be an alternate reality... but some things never change... I learned that the hard way... to be somewhere new and be unknown to the customs... feel stupid or dumb or both... but wherever I went and whoever I was... they still came after me... and finally caught me too...  
  
The teacher read the words aloud as he held a small brown book up to his face where it almost touched his long, thick crooked nose. He stopped for a moment and let his bead-like eyes travel across his class for slackers or sleepers. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw a boy in the middle row, obviously not paying attention to the lesson on hand sense his head was face down in his desk enclosed by his arms.  
  
The teacher snapped the book shut and all the students rose their heads and sat up tall as fast as lightning. Everyone knew Mr. Ishida because everyone had suffered his wrath at least once in his or her lifetime. He was the meanest, ugliest, and the down right cruelest person in the entire school.  
  
The girl sitting next to the boy had begun poking him so he wouldn't get in trouble but the teacher had already reached their row of seats. He stopped a moment to look down at the boy sleeping on his student desk. It was strange how such a handsome young man could act so rude, lazy and arrogant but still have the top grades in the entire high school, including the 11th and 12th graders.  
  
The teacher quickly slammed the book down in front of the boy making a 'eep' come from the girl and a loud snapping noise as it hit the desk. It evidently awoke the sleeping boy sense he slowly lifted his head and blinked a few times while bringing his hand up to stifle a yawn. "Oh... Hi. What do you want?"  
  
Mr. Ishida stood still and his hands formed into fists and his face began glowing red in hot, burning, anger and before he completely lost face he lifted his left arm and pointed at the door, "OUT! GET OUT NOW OF MY CLASS! NOW!"  
  
He cringed at the loud volume of his teacher's voice and retaliated, "Shesh... Do you have to yell so loud? I'm still kinda' tired ya' know?" He rubbed his temples in a forward motion as he made his comment and looked up at his teacher, who looked so mad, everyone in his class was cringing.  
  
"I SAID OUT!" The boy looked up and decided maybe he should leave and jumped up faster than a cannon ball shooting out of the classroom like a bullet. He only stayed at the doorway for a moment to ask where he should go before having to duck out of the classroom, barely avoiding the book his teacher had been reading and had just thrown at him in an uncanny rage.  
  
He opened and closed his locker and walked down the hall quite steadily. He opened the big entrance doors or in his case exit and stepped out and into the hot sunlight. He blocked out the sun with his hand and began walking in the direction of the train station.  
  
It wasn't two minutes later that he heard his named being called by a very familiar voice, "Hiro-kun! Wait for me!"  
  
It was his twin sister, Kisa. She was quite cute but could be so annoying at times that it nearly drove Hiro nuts. Her voice could be wonderfully soothing when he couldn't get to sleep but sometimes he just wanted to rip her voice box out, and throw it in the trash for good. She could talk on for hours on end and never stop for a breath.  
  
"Hurry your ass up then Kisa!" Hiro said impolitely not slowing down at all but she smiled and ran up faster to him, swinging her arm in his own happily.  
  
"Guess what!" Her face literally was bouncing with joy and prepared to speak again but stopped when Hiro replied with a response dripping in sarcasm, "You'll send me to heaven when I die by shutting-up right now?"  
  
She chuckled and continued, "No silly! There was a new guy in our first through third period classes! You were skipping so you didn't meet him and should have because he's so handsome! All the girls were drooling and some of the boys were too! You should get a look at him sense your-"  
  
"Kisa! Shut up for one frickin' moment will ya'?!" Hiro stopped and turned at her, ripping his arm from her embrace and making his eyes look an ice cold that even his twin sister couldn't seem to stand up to.  
  
Kisa looked down to her feet and muttered, "I'm sorry, Hiro-kun."  
  
The rest of the way home was spent in an uncomfortable silence, throughout the train ride and walking distance. They finally reached a large three- story house that looked more like a mansion than a house and Hiro immediately went through the huge wooden doors and walked up the left hall stairs. He went in a door that had "Sohma Hiro" written on it in gold at the top.  
  
The moment he entered his room he strode over to his bed and lifelessly plopped down on his bed falling fast asleep, backpack slouching on his side. He didn't know how long he'd slept for but when he heard a woman's voice yelling up at him, he snapped awake and jumped up off his bed. It wasn't his mom, but he was anything but surprised. His mother and father were both in France, on a trip with the pope or something.  
  
To be honest Hiro couldn't really say he missed them much. He saw them about once every six months if he was lucky. He hardly even knew them if it was truth was to be told. Kisa and Ayame, his two sisters, seemed to absolutely love their mom and dad but Hiro would simply stay in his room or go somewhere outside while they were there. He couldn't gain the posture to even talk to them, in person or on the phone.  
  
"We Hiro-sama! Gotsu' ket' yoo kleened up fer' your parnets er' comin' hone tonite! Bout' teen tey' said I de believe. Are ya' net enciter?" Paulina was from Switzerland and had a terrible accent, but Hiro had got fairly used to it by now.  
  
"Yes. I suppose it would be rather nice to have them home for a few days before they go back to America to see the ballet with... What was his name? Well... Whoever the current president over there is." Hiro spoke in an annoyed tone and Paulina just seemed to think he was 'ever so enthusiastic' about his parents coming home.  
  
"Wet! The' beeen goon fer' so loong! It's gooda' seein' ya' up and encited bout' somethin' ta' onse!" With that she left his room and shut the door only muttering a "deners as ight."  
  
Hiro was trying to decide whether he was going to skip it or not. He decided that he would. Even if he had gone, he'd just throw it up later. He always did.  
  
He walked over to the window that didn't have a balcony and opened it, slipping one foot out and finding the ledge. He slipped the other one out as well and was soon climbing down a bunch of vines that grew up to his window. Once he only had about three feet left he jumped down and roughly landed on his feet.  
  
"Hiro-kun!" He heard a familiar voice shout his name from above and looked up at his twin sister on her balcony ledge.  
  
"See ya' Kisa!" He didn't bother being quiet and Kisa was turning pink from the cold. Turning around and starting to walk off, he waved good-bye to her.  
  
"It's freezing Hiro-kun! And our parents are going to be here tonight! Get back here! NOW!" She said leaning down even farther over the balcony ledge.  
  
"See ya later, Kisa." Hiro continued waving his hand as he walked off and Kisa started cursing at him, "Hiro-kun! Get your but back here! Now!"  
  
'Love you too.' Hiro thought as a grin came to his face. He loved teasing his little sister after all but he was considering if he should call it torturing instead of teasing.  
  
***  
  
"Megumi! Could you be a dear and go out to get some eggs from the grocery store? Please, I need them for dinner." A woman's voice called out from a kitchen in a very crowded house. A boy who was currently watching t.v with five others got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure mom." He grinned at her and took the yen she was holding out for him, so he actually could buy the eggs.  
  
"Be careful out there, and don't walk, use the transit." His mother said before turning around and getting back to her cooking.  
  
"Alright." He walked back out of the kitchen and put his shoes on. He opened the door and the cold night air was quite evident. He walked out and closed the door from behind him. It was normal for him to run errands, after all he did this a lot for his mother sense his brothers and sisters were all way too lazy.  
  
Megumi started walking in the direction of a transit bus stop. He thought his mother had a point, plus, the grocery store was over five miles away. He realized that the slight dripping of rain from earlier in the afternoon had changed to slight downpour. He saw the bus stop and quickly jogged up toward it, noticing another boy was there as well.  
  
One word let itself be read loud and clear through Megumi's head, 'Beautiful.'  
  
***  
  
Hiro stood with his mouth open trying to catch some of the rain that had just begun to really fall and when he brought his face down he noticed a boy walking towards the bus stop. Hiro's breathing shortly stopped and he continued to look at the boy.  
  
He was like an angel, an angel that tried it's very best to disguise himself but couldn't hide the beauty, no matter how hard he tried. He had short dark hair and his eyes were a dark shade of blue, well, as Hiro could tell from the distance he did.  
  
Hiro actually decided to consider that he'd died and gone to heaven before realizing that the boy was looking at him in a 'What-are-you-staring-at-me- for? It's-creepy.' kind of way. He immediately redirected his eyes downcast.  
  
'I can't believe I was just staring at him like that! I mean---'  
  
"Hi..." Hiro's thoughts had been interrupted by the other boy speaking and Hiro snapped his head up in order to respond.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sohma Hiro." Hiro was turning slightly pink and thought that that was a daring hello, saying his name and all. He soon thought he was being a dork, ogling over a guy he'd just met. It reminded him of his sister, and that was a very unwelcome thing.  
  
***  
  
"I'm Hanajima Megumi. Do you know where the grocery store is?" Megumi said and inwardly slapped his palm on his forehead, 'What did I ask that for? I know where it is..."  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of hard just to give directions and I'm going there anyways so why don't we just stick together for a while?" Hiro calmly replied as the bus approached.  
  
"All right. Thank-you Sohma-san."  
  
"You can call me Hiro if you want, the Sohma just gets on my nerves after a while." He laughed lightly and smiled, making Megumi smile back; "Well it would only be fair you call me Megumi then."  
  
"Megumi-san. It's a good name for you, though I thought you'd be named Angel." Hiro grinned and Megumi got the impression he was teasing him but in a friendly way. But, it did sound like flirting too...  
  
Through the weird butterfly feeling that had just erupted in his gut, he got on the bus following Hiro with a thought playing through his head, 'What's going on with me?'  
  
W/ love  
  
Alyse 


	2. Chapter Two 2nd draft

Note - Listen up! This is the edited, revised and rewritten second chapter! It has new information in it so you'll need to re-read it! ALSO! If you haven't re-read the new chapter one yet, you need to before you read this!  
  
*** Would you? ***  
  
Alyse Minamoto  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
The bus ride had so far been spent in an uncomfortable silence and Hiro had no clue on what to say. He was usually quite... flirty as his sister liked to put it but he didn't seem to know what to say to Megumi. He knew he wanted to be friends with him though and not just because he looked like an angel.  
  
'An angel in disguise.' Hiro thought as he glanced toward Megumi.  
  
They were both sitting next to eachother on the eerily silent and empty bus. They could hear the rain hitting the sides of the bus, the streets, and no doubt other cars on the road.  
  
Hiro looked at Megumi more closely when he closed his eyes, seemingly looking tired and wanting to fall asleep. He had rather pale peach-like skin and was clearly acne-free rare as that was these days. His waist seemed to be rather skinny but not unhealthily so, like himself. Also Megumi did have dark, short hair but it was wavy too and looked like silk.  
  
'Wild silk-hair on a rampage.' Hiro thought and couldn't suppress a chuckle, startling Megumi into opening his eyes and looking up at him.  
  
"Hiro-san...? What are you doing?" Megumi's eyes were indeed a dark, piercing shade of blue and Hiro found himself staring into them but when Megumi asked again, "Hiro... san? What... are you--?" He smiled and interrupted the question, "You're beautiful, Megumi-san..."  
  
***  
  
Megumi's eyes widened and his cheeks took on a very, very light shade of pink that you could hardly even tell was there.  
  
"I... You..." Megumi stuttered and unconsciously leaned farther back in the bus seat.  
  
"What?" Hiro kept himself from grinning at Megumi's reaction and leaned down closer to him, hovering over him almost.  
  
"You... I..." He kept stuttering as Hiro got even closer every time he instinctively moved farther away, or in this case, leaned down to get away which clearly wasn't working.  
  
"I guess... Thanks..." He finally got a response out and he saw the smirk grow on Hiro's lips.  
  
Hiro leaned down and was mere centimeters away from Megumi's lips when he was startled out of his trance.  
  
"So is this the stop?" A voice from the front of bus called out and Hiro instinctively snapped his head up. He saw a flash of relief cross Megumi's features and then it seemed disappointment as well. Disappointment was always good in a situation like this.  
  
He blinked twice and opened his mouth like a fish, only he actually responded, "Yes. Thank-you."  
  
Megumi and Hiro both shuffled their way to the front of the bus and got off, bidding the driver good bye.  
  
"You two take care now. Wouldn't want our cutest young couple of the day, or night rather, to go missing now would we?" With that the driver drove off, leaving Soichiro there with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Okay... That driver... was strange..." Megumi said still staring after the bus, but not opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Hiro, however, was doing precisely that... again.  
  
'Cou... coup... couple! What the hell was he talking about!? Is he blind! We just met...! Then again...' He looked over at Megumi and met his eyes for a moment, 'maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.'  
  
"Uhh... The store is this way... so... umm... follow me!" Hiro said, making a plausible excuse for looking at Megumi like that.  
  
He started walking strait forward and Megumi walked up next him quite quickly.  
  
"So... What school do you go to?" Megumi asked, making conversation.  
  
"Iridescent High. You?" Hiro replied still staring strait forward.  
  
"Same." Megumi said but shortly added, "Today was my first day actually."  
  
"Really? So... You must be the new guy my sister wouldn't shut up about." Hiro turned and grinned as Megumi began to blush.  
  
"I... I think that might be possible... A lot of people were making a big deal over me for some reason..." He blushed even more.  
  
Hiro's grin faded as he saw the blush... 'An angel.' was the only thing registering in his mind... Was it his imagination or did he use the word, "angel" a lot more around Megumi than normal?  
  
"Hey, we're here."  
  
Hiro looked up and saw the grocery store. His face slightly brightened and ran for the building right after saying, "Beat ya' to it, Mr. Every-Girl-In- School-Is-In-Love-With-You." He laughed out loud while running.  
  
Megumi had just started running right along next to him and as soon as they crossed the street, Hiro stopped.  
  
"How'd you catch up with me so fast." Hiro was shortly catching his breath, making a mental note to never run after dark, while it was snowing. Hatori was going to kill him as it was already.  
  
He could tell that he was going to need a check-up tomorrow. He was cold, almost too cold, like his blood was getting cold.  
  
"You call that fast?" Megumi looked at him with a slightly surprised look, as if he had actually been going really slow.  
  
"Well yeah... Wait. What do you mean by that?" Hiro said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Nothing... nothing... Don't worry about it." He said as he walked into the grocery store. Hiro followed, still pouting.  
  
Megumi went straight to the dairy section and got some eggs.  
  
"You needed eggs? That was it?" Hiro asked, cocking his head to the side as Megumi bought them at the register. The woman there looked around 40 – 50 years old and said, "Well... If you two aren't the cutest youngsters I've seen in a while. Wow... I didn't know kids you're age could still look so cute."  
  
They got off at the bus stop from earlier and began walking together in the direction Megumi had come from.  
  
"So you know my sister?" Hiro asked looking at Megumi.  
  
"I guess. What's her name? Or, better yet, What's she look like?"  
  
"Hmm... Name's Sohma Kisa. She's adorable! She's got hair like mine, skin like mine, body structure like mine... well, maybe not as skinny but hey, that's a good thing." "You're complimenting her a lot. You must like her." Megumi said looking at him curiously. Hiro just shrugged, "I only compliment her looks. She's cute. She has to be though, sense she's my twin sister."  
  
"Oh... And to think, I didn't think you two were twins. She IS cute though." Hiro furrowed his eyebrows together.  
  
"That was an insult I know it... But how?" Hiro racked his brain and then suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"You're really rude ya' know that?" Hiro told Megumi.  
  
Hiro turned and saw Megumi smiling and stared for a moment... Right until he walked into a lamppost that is.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt! Megumi-san! Cut it out! It's not funny!" Megumi had begun laughing and Hiro was probably red as the world's reddest tomato...  
  
Hiro was sitting on the ground hands holding him up from behind him and he looked up to see Megumi stop laughing and look down and show the worry that was etched on his face. He was right next to all the pretty butterflies flying around in front of him.  
  
The last thing he heard was "Hiro-san?" and all went black.  
  
W/ love Alyse 


	3. Chapter Three 2nd draft

Note - Listen up! This is the edited, revised and rewritten third chapter! It has new information in it so you'll need to re-read it! ALSO! If you haven't re-read the new chapter one or two yet, you need to before you read this!  
  
*** Would you? ***  
  
Alyse Minamoto  
  
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
"Urg..." A small mumbled groan came out of Hiro's mouth as he tried sitting up.  
  
"Shh... Stay lying down Hiro-san. It's okay." He felt someone put his or her hand to his forehand and gently push him back down to where he was lying on something quite comfortable.  
  
'A bed.' He realized as he tried to open his eyes at least and he looked up to Megumi sitting on a chair next to him, wet cloth in hand. There were a few people standing up behind him as well and he saw one of them smile.  
  
"So... You've finally woken up. I thought we might have to call the hospital when Megumi came back with you in his arms. " She smiled and then giggled a moment before Megumi spoke up.  
  
"Mom, Quiet please. He probably has a headache." Megumi frowned and leaned over to lightly tap Hiro's forehead with the wet cloth.  
  
Hiro smiled incoherently at hearing Megumi's voice again and tried sitting up once more.  
  
"Hiro-san! Stay down." Megumi said slightly raising his voice in authority and Hiro leaned his head back down on the pillow supporting it. It was really comfortable and he wondered why Megumi had a western bed. Not many people did in Japan, but then again, he did.  
  
"Thanks... Megu... San..." Hiro tried saying but his head started throbbing so badly it came out as a small little mumbled groan. Megumi looked down at him, slight surprise written plainly on his face before he smiled.  
  
'Hiro-san's really out of it.' He thought.  
  
Megumi's mother giggled and walked out of the room mumbling something about, "Megu-san, pet names," and "grandchildren." Megumi shook his head and decided it was best to not know what she was thinking.  
  
"Are you all right now, Hiro-san?" Megumi asked softly as he tapped Hiro's forehead with the cloth again. He saw Hiro smile and heard a mumbling.  
  
Something about, "Angel voices...?"  
  
"He's a cute boy, Megumi." Said one of the people from behind Soichiro and Hiro tried staying awake to hear more but felt his blood pulse, quite expectedly he thought.  
  
"Megumi-san?" He got out.  
  
"Shh... Quiet Hiro-san."  
  
"No... Need... Hatori... Pock... It..." Hiro tried saying but found himself falling asleep before he could tell if Megumi had understood.  
  
Megumi looked at him dumbfounded. He was supposed to understand that?  
  
"I have no clue what he means by that." Megumi said staring at Hiro dumbly.  
  
"The guy probably want's you to call his boy friend and tell him to come pick him up stupid. He said Pock so either he meant pocky or pocket. Take a guess." Megumi's older brother said and looked over in the direction of where they had taken off Hiro's light jacket, coat... whatever kind of warmth provider it actually was.  
  
'Oh well...' He thought and went over to where Hiro's coat was. He began looking through all the pockets and found an address book. He first looked in the H's but didn't find any Hatori. He was about to start looking in the A's when he heard a noise and dropped it.  
  
He looked over to Hiro and saw he had turned on his side with a frown touching his features, "Megu-san..." He had said in his sleep and Megumi found himself turning and interesting shade of pink.  
  
"Awe... If he didn't have a boyfriend I'd so be making fun of my little brother right now..."  
  
"Pervert..."  
  
As he leaned down to pick the book up he noticed it said "Emergency Numbers" and "Sohma Hatori."  
  
"Sohma? He's related to Hiro...?" Megumi picked it up and began dialing the number in a cordless phone as he went to sit down.  
  
"So he's not his boyfriend then?" Megumi shrugged.  
  
"Ring... Ring..."  
  
"This is Sohma Hatori speaking." It sounded like an older mans voice. In his twenties maybe, not a freshmen in high school.  
  
"Hi... Hiro-san... He asked me to call you."  
  
"Hiro? What has that boy done this time?" Megumi got the feint impression that this wasn't the first time Hiro's ran into a lamppost.  
  
"It... Well... He... He sort of... feinted I guess... After hitting a lamp post..."  
  
"..." There was silence on the other end of the phone line but Megumi could here muffled talk and guessed Hatori had covered the mouthpiece so he could talk privately with someone else.  
  
It didn't help however when that person yelled out, "He walked into a lamp post! That idiot!" and then continued to laugh his head off. "Where is he now?" He heard Hatori again and Megumi gave him his address.  
  
"I'll be there in a few moments." And then proceeded to hang up.  
  
He was right however sense five minutes later his door opened and his mother crept in with three people following in behind her.  
  
One of them seemed to have dark green hair that covered one of his eyes and he looked quite... scary in a word. Another looked like a prince almost, with the really light purple hair. The final one had orange hair and looked bored and aggravated.  
  
The one with dark green hair came over and pulled out a cord. He then pulled up Hiro's shirt so that his whole chest showed and Megumi found himself blushing quite a deep red and looked towards the carpeted floor of his room.  
  
He looked up when Hatori said something about Hiro being a stupid idiot. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Hiro has a very, very sensitive and rare breed of hemophilia. His blood is very slow in circulating so he can't get too cold. If he gets cold enough his actual blood will freeze while still flowing and as you can imagine, having hard blood flowing through your body will destroy your vital organs. That is why he is a stupid boy. The only reason he left his house tonight is because his parents finally came home. I'll never understand why he despises them so much." Hatori stood up and picked up Hiro in his arms. His speech had stopped the whole Hanajima family and they all stood still, watching Hiro as he shivered from the cold.  
  
"Oh my! Here, use this." Megumi's two older sisters rushed over with a blanket and quickly tucked it around Hiro, who was in Hatori's arms now.  
  
"Hey Hatori? Aren't his parents going back to America tomorrow...?" The boy with light purple hair asked.  
  
"No stupid. They're going to New York." Replied the boy with orange hair, indifferently.  
  
"That's in America you stupid idiot."  
  
"I believe they are gong to Europe this time." Hatori said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Isn't that where they just came from though?"  
  
"No." Hatori said as he completely disappeared from view of the people in the room  
  
They all quickly followed him down stairs and into the living room where he was already exiting through the front door.  
  
"Sohma-san?" Megumi's mother spoke and Hatori turned to her, "Thank-you for tending to my nephew. Good Bye."  
  
Hatori then just walked out with Hiro and everyone rushed over to the door to see them all get in a big limousine and drive off.  
  
"Hmm... What a grouch!" Said Megumi's big brother and Megumi sighed as his family began asking questions.  
  
W love  
  
Alyse 


	4. Chapter Four 2nd draft

Note! If you haven't re-read the new chapter one, two and three yet, you need to before you read this! New information has been written in! Don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
*** Would you? ***  
  
Alyse Minamoto  
  
~ Chapter Four ~  
  
"Yeti? Oh my! Whas hattened to the yon mater? Quikly, quikly! Brin im insido!" Paulina, the housekeeper from Switzerland, answered the door when Hatori came to Hiro's house.  
  
"Paulina? Who...? Hiro!" A very beautiful and young looking woman came into the entrance hall and as soon as she saw Hiro in Hatori's arms she rushed forward to him.  
  
"Kaoru!" She called out and a man shortly followed her into the room, also rushing as he saw Hiro's state.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Is he alright Hatori?" He said as he took Hiro from Hatori and started climbing the stairs to Hiro's room.  
  
Hatori, Paulina and the woman, whose name was Hikaru, all followed from behind him.  
  
"Yes, he's alright. Stupid and idiotic but he's not going to die. Your son was outside in the snow and judging from how is lungs are speeding, he was running around a lot as well."  
  
"My god." Said Hikaru as she quickly got along side her husband to look at Hiro.  
  
He was very, very pale and didn't seem to be moving except for a slight shiver.  
  
"Hatori? Is this blanket yours?" She asked curiously. Somehow she didn't think it would be his, probably because it was baby blue cotton and had the name 'Megumi' on the upper right hand corner.  
  
"No. Before I got to Hiro he was at a friends house. In fact it was his friend that called me. His mother let us use this in an effort to keep him warm. I suppose his friends name must have been Megumi."  
  
"Meg...? Hiro! Oh my god!" Kisa and Ayame both ran out of Kisa's bedroom and speeded up in front of their father and brother,  
  
"He's alright dear. Do you know who this Megumi is? I'd like to thank his mother." Said Hikaru smiling slightly as her husband led them into Hiro's bedroom.  
  
He laid Hiro down on the bed and quickly covered him up with the comforters and blankets layering his western style bed.  
  
"Hanajima-kun? He's a new boy in our class, mom. Today was his first day." She said getting up on the bed and curling herself around Hiro as if to subconsciously comfort and warm him. Ayame shortly followed but got under the covers and hugged Hiro in the chest instead of the back.  
  
"Well... Our son certainly does get around, doesn't he? He's already friends with a boy that just came here today?" Said Kaoru, frowning slightly. He didn't like where this was going as he and the entire Sohma family knew his son's... so called... 'preferences'.  
  
"Hanajima? Hmm... Now that I think about it, that boy didn't call Hiro, Sohma. He called him Hiro-san. As if they were good friends..." Hatori said, frowning a bit himself, "But that's probably just because Hiro hates formalities."  
  
"Shh! He needs to sleep. Go away you guys." Kisa said as she got under the blankets and snuggled in closer to Hiro. She was so close now that her head was resting on his shoulders and she knew that Hiro was steadily getting warmer.  
  
Softly she fell asleep with only her brother in her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"Megumi...? When did you meet that boy?"  
  
"Who is really anyways?"  
  
"Did you know he had a limousine?"  
  
"He was really, really cute!"  
  
"... Guys... Sit down..." Megumi said and his whole family instantly complied.  
  
His mother, Haruka, was slightly short and had long dark hair. She loved children, cooking and was very sweet and kind. Though... she could be strange at times and often got caught reading or watching yaoi.  
  
His two little sisters, Saira and Satoru, were twins and indulged in cute guys.  
  
His older sister, Sakura, was a miniature mother. His other older sister, Saki, was strange in her own ways and even seemed to be able to control physic waves.  
  
His eldest older brother, Touya, was very silent and uncontrollable.  
  
Finally, his closest sibling in age, Mamoru, was gay. Clear and out. He didn't deny it, in fact, he encouraged it and always tried to get Megumi to go out with him and pick up guys, saying he knew more than twenty guys who had asked him about Megumi's preferences and if he was available.  
  
It freaked Megumi out to be perfectly honest but somehow when Hiro had been there, on the bus, just centimeters apart from him, he had wanted to kiss him. He had wanted it... badly...  
  
"That was Sohma Hiro and-"  
  
"SOHMA HIRO! THAT WAS HIM?" Sakura and Mamoru both shouted out at the same time. Of course they would know of him, he thought. Mamoru was in the 11th grade and Sakura was in the 12th so they both went to his school and even he had 'heard' about him before actually meeting him. He was quite... popular.  
  
"Yes. Now can I continue?"  
  
"Go ahead..." They both sat back down.  
  
"I asked him for directions to the grocery store and-"  
  
"Oh dear! The dinner!" His mother piped and ran out of the room dragging, Sakura and Saki with her.  
  
"That's it! If you don't want to hear it, I'm going to bed!" Megumi said as he jumped up and stomped up to his room, well, half-way there he had to start running because his whole family, mother included, were chasing after him.  
  
"No! We want to hear it! Megumi!" He ran and slammed his bedroom door shut, quickly locking it not a second before the pounding on the door began.  
  
"Megumi!"  
  
He sighed and went to his closet, pulling out an over-large shirt; he stripped, put it on, turned his radio on a rock station and got in bed. Soon in the warmth, he fell asleep, wondering if Hiro was all right...  
  
W love  
  
Alyse 


	5. Chapter Five 1st draft

Note! If you haven't re-read the new chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4 yet you'll need to before you read this! New information has been written in! Don't say I didn't warn you... It won't make sense if you don't re-read it!  
  
***Would you?***  
  
~ Chapter Four ~  
  
Megumi sighed as his older brother and sister started begging him to tell them more about "Hiro Sohma". He didn't get it! It wasn't like he had known him for very long. They weren't even really friends... not really...  
  
"Guys, shut-up!" Megumi yelled as the subway came to a stop. He stood up and walked out into the station and started walking in the direction of the exit and then his school.  
  
"Megumi!"  
  
He started running in a mad attempt to escape them and eventually he did. He had been running for a while though and now he was in front of his school. He walked in and headed for his class.  
  
When he got there he saw Hiro sitting in his seat. He was laughing at something the girl next to him had said. It was his sister, Kisa, Megumi noticed unconsciously.  
  
Hiro looked over suddenly and stopped laughing, but then he smiled and waved, "Hey Megumi! How ya' doin'?"  
  
Megumi smiled and walked over to him, "I'm fine, thanks. But shouldn't I be asking how you are? You're the one who-"  
  
Hiro interrupted him by saying, "I'm fine! Happens all the time!"  
  
Kisa also turned to look at him and said, "Yeah. It's no big for this bone head." She pointed at him and started laughing when Hiro stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Your mean, sis." He said and then straightened up, making a coughing sound his throat, directing them all to the class room door.  
  
"Hiro Sohma... Back already? Usually you skip for longer than one day." It was a woman and she began walking towards the three.  
  
"Yeah well... Heard we got a new student yesterday." He pointed at Megumi and smiled, "I wanted say hello."  
  
"Hmm..." The woman, Mrs. Higurashi, walked to her desk and started to do something at her computer.  
  
Megumi was about to comment that Hiro shouldn't have acted like that towards a teacher when the two he had lost earlier ran through the door.  
  
"Megumi!" They both yelled out at once and came up right next to him.  
  
"Mamoru? Sakura? Quit it! I'm in class!" He yelled at them and they both opened their mouths when Hiro said, "Yo."  
  
They turned and closed their mouths. Looking at him they both burst out, "Sohma-san!" "Ow. Don't yell so loud, okay?" He said, smiling at them.  
  
Both of them blushed and let out a "Okay!" Hiro winced. Kisa looked at them with a bit of anger in her eyes.  
  
"Are you two Hanajima-sans relatives? Well, either way, get to class. You'll be late if you don't hurry and get out of here."  
  
"Nah. We got 10 minutes still." They said in unison again.  
  
"What does that have to do anything?" She said, approaching them both  
  
"Umm... I think we'd better get going Sakura." Mamoru said and they both ran out of the classroom as fast as they could.  
  
"Kisa, don't be like that. It's what makes you scary." Hiro said looking up at her. She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by three girls coming into class and yelling out Hiro's name.  
  
"Hiro-sama!"  
  
They all ran over to Hiro. One sat on his desk, one actually pulled him out from his desk a bit and then sat on his lap. Another went to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
To say the least, Megumi was a surprised with the girls being so bold, but even more surprised when Hiro said, "Hey Hikari, Hikaru, San."  
  
"Hiro-sama! Come on! Let's dump this old class and go play!" The one on his lap said with the other two talking in the background, "Yeah! Lets play! Let's play!"  
  
Megumi stared. He most definitely didn't want to know what "play" meant. He began to walk away when Hiro spoke, "Sorry girls. It's all work and no play from here on out for me. I gotta' catch somebody, after all."  
  
He stopped mid-step and turned around to find all four girls staring at Hiro and Hiro sighed at them.  
  
"Look. I'm not in love. I'm having some good clean fun... Well, maybe not fun but definitely good. Right, Megumi-san?  
  
"I do not want to know what you're talking about. Leave me out of it, Sohma- san." He then turned away from the now gaping Hiro and walked to his desk, that was conveniently on the other side of the classroom.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hiro got up, dropping the girl in his lap on the floor. He stalked over to Megumi's desk and slammed his palms down on it.  
  
"What the hell was that for!? And sense when are you calling me "Sohma- san", huh?" His eyes looked icey almost, and to be perfectly honest, that look scared Megumi.  
  
"Sense a minute ago?" Man! He was giving in already!  
  
"Well quit it! I hate that! You call me Hiro, got it?" He grinned.  
  
"I don't have to do anything Sohma-san! Go sit down. Class is going to start soon." He looked away from Hiro.  
  
Hiro once again looked like a fish gaping at something he found amazingly interesting.  
  
"Sohma! Go sit down in your seat and quit bothering Hanajima. If he doesn't like you, he doesn't like you. He's rather smart in my opinion to give you the brush off anyways. SIT DOWN!" Hiro turned and saw that the whole class was sitting in their seats and the teacher was ready to begin the lesson. Hiro wasn't though,  
  
"We'll take this conversation outside the class then." He moved and grabbed Megumi's wrist, ignoring the tingle he got from it.  
  
"W-What!? Let me go! Sohma-san! Sohma-san!" Megumi protested as he was pulled along.  
  
"It's Hiro." Hiro replied, tightening his grip.  
  
Megumi heard whispers maneuver throughout the classroom. "Sohma-san wants to be called Hiro by Hanajima-kun", "Hanajima's the new boy toy, eh", "Hanajima-san is actually resisting Sohma-kun", "Kawaii, such a cute couple", "Hanajima's just playing hard to get" and even, "Sohma-kun always gets who he wants in the end."  
  
It was useless. He just let Hiro pull him out of the classroom. When they got out into the hall way Megumi immediately got pushed up against the lockers.  
  
"Megumi-san? What's wrong?" He looked sincerely confused.  
  
Megumi turned his head and mumbled, "Nothing" under his breath.  
  
"YES THERE IS!" Hiro slammed Megumi's hands above his head and pressed his body into Megumi's, squeezing him because of the locker behind them.  
  
Megumi winced. That really hurt... a lot... He'd probably have some bruises the next day... If he lived that long that – Any and every thought froze as Hiro suddenly pressed their faces together and Megumi could feel his lips against his own. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He, he was getting kissed! Megumi's eyes widened. Someone who had not asked permission to kiss him was kissing him.  
  
With some effort he pushed Hiro off of him and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, STUPID!?"  
  
Hiro looked stunned. Probably no one had ever pushed him away before, Megumi thought.  
  
'God. What does he think I am?"  
  
w/ love Alyse 


End file.
